Ichigo's Dream
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: Pulang sekolah, Ichi kecapean… akhirnya ngimpi suatu mimpi yang aneh tapi kayak nyata… IchiRuki, IchiOri, HitsuHina, de-el-el alias… baca aja ‘ndiri!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Punyanya Kubo-sensei… punyaku? Ya… panpiknya lah!! GYAHAHAHAHA!!

Summary: Pulang sekolah, Ichi kecapean… akhirnya ngimpi suatu mimpi yang aneh tapi kayak nyata… IchiRuki, IchiOri, HitsuHina, de-el-el alias… baca aja 'ndiri!!

A/N: Haloh!! Tokek is Here!! Tokek mau bagi-bagi cerita dunks… boleh ya? (kan waktu itu owe udah janji bakal bikin fanfic Bleach yang banyak… -tapitidakterlaksana-)

**Chapter ONE**

**My Dream?**

_Hari ini gw cape banget… ujan-ujan, becek-becek, ga ada ojeg cape de… gw mau tidur pules!! _Ichi bergumam sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Tadi pagi dia kecapean karena disuruh bolak-balik ngambil kertas absen kelasnya. Kok ngambil kertas absen aja sampe bolak-balik? Pas di tengah jalan Ichi buang sampah sembarangan, trus ketauan guru, jadilah Ichi di suruh lari keliling sekolah 50 kali, naik turun gunung, hijrah pun tak bingung… (lho?)

Ichi kelelahan, mana tadi pulang malam, ayahnya cerewet lagi… (tau kan? Kebiasaan Isshin memarahi anak karena pulang malam??) akhirnya Ichi tidur pules di atas kasurnya. Kemudian Ichi pun terbuai dalam mimpi…

_**-On the Dream-**_

"Buseeet!! Gw dimana nih??" seru Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya (inga-inga!! Ini masih dalam mimpi!!). Ichi celingak-celinguk kayak maling kesiangan nyolongin barang ga guna. Pas dia liat sekeliling, dia bukan di kamarnya sendiri.

"Ini kamar sapa? Kok, mewah banget??" tak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu.

_Tok… tok…tok_

"Si… siapa??" Tanya Ichi masih kebingungan karena otaknya masih belum connect.

Seseorang itu pun membuka pintu dan masuk menghampiri kasurnya. Tampak seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil berambut putih tersenyum padanya.

"Hey, _handsome,_" sapanya dengan pose yang penuh berarti. "Cepet bangun! Kita dah kesiangan, neh…" lanjutnya.

"Toshiro? Kok loe di sini??"

"Secara gitu loh! Masa' seorang partner personil band gak bangunin temennya yang kalo tidur dah kayak babon gak tidur tiga hari?"

"APA LU KATE?? BABON??"

"Udah… jangan marah2 mulu!! Kita banyak jadwal nih! Siap2 ngapa??"

"Jadwal? Jadwal apaan?"

"Yah… pake pura-pura gak tau segala… kita bakal ngeband di 3 kota hari ini! Cepet bangun!!" Toshiro pun memarahi Ichi yang masih gak tau apa-apa itu dan menarik selimut Ichi biar Ichi bisa cepet2 siap2.

_**Beberapa saat kemudian…**_

Ichi pun keluar dari tempat rias. Ichi hari ini berdandan neches alis KEREN banget!! Ichi pake jaket loreng ijo mirip tentara. Dalemannya pake kaos putih polos trus bawahnya pake celana jeans warna ijo. Katanya sih, mereka mau tampil di lingkungan tentara, maka jadilah penampilan mereka kayak gitu semua.

Ichi ngamatin temen-temen ngebandnya satu persatu. Dalam pikirannya:

)) Yang botak ngecling dan keliatannya pede banget. Dia ngaku-ngaku namanya percis kayak temen gw, Madarame Ikakku. Sosok penampakkannya pun mirip banget.

))_ Hm… yang ini percis temen gw Renji. Tapi… ditanya namanya juga Abarai Renji… _

))_ Nah… yang ini lebih aneh lagi. Sosoknya mirip banget ama musuh gw Grimjaw Jaggerjack… tapi kok anaknya keliatannya pendiem banget? Eh, namanya juga sama… tapi sifatnya beda jauh tuh…_

))_ Oh… yang ini yang bangunin gw tadi! Sial ni orang, tadi pagi ngata'in gw dengan seenaknya dan gembira ria. Orang ini percis kayak si Toushiro, namanya juga sama… Ya Tuhan, kok banyak yang sama ya… lindungilah aku dari marabahaya ini!!_

Nah… begitulah pendapatnya tentang temen-temen bandnya. Tak lama kemudian, band yang katanya adalah band "**The Black Butterfly**" itu berangkat menuju tiga kota yang diceritain Toushiro tadi. Tadinya sih nama bandnya mau dianamain "Ratu", tapi ya… rada banci-banci gichu deh…

_**1 Jam kemudian… (still in Ichigo's dream)**_

Sampailah mereka di kota pertama, kota Jakarta Negara Indonesia. Awalnya mereka sempet nyasar ke Cilame, trus ditinggalin ama mobil pengantar. Kepaksa… mereka ke Jakarta pake becak nunggak. _Iye… TRUZ BAYARNYA PAKE DUIT GW!!_ Batin Ichi padaku. Yah… saya sih gak tau apa-apa, hyuk…hyuk…hyuk…

Di Jakarta, Ichi sengsara banget. Dia harus pake jaket tebal, kacamata hitam, sarung tangan, stiker teletabis, jimat de-el-el. Rupanya, dia harus ngehindarin yang namanya penggemar ato fangirl-fangirl nya. Ichi kapok waktu ngeliat Toshiro diciumin ama cewek-cewek fangirlnya dan akhirnya keluar dalam keadaan sudah tidak berbentuk (hah? Maksud??).

Tiba juga saatnya manggung. Saatnya untuk bernyanyi pun dimulai. Ehem, biar saya deskripsikan siapa saja yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam mimpi Ichigo.

Ichigo as Guitarist

Toushiro as Singer

Ikakku as Drummer

Grimjaw as Guitarist

Renji as Pianist

Urahara as Manager

Rangiku as Make up, and

Ishida as Decorator

Begitulah kira-kira. Saya pun tak mengerti dengan hasil deskripsi tersebut. Tapi, ya sudahlah-sigh-. Persis 20 menit sebelum tampil, Urahara datang menghampiri mereka membawa berita.

"Well, guys. Di luar perkiraan kita bakal dapet bintang tamu yang bakal nyanyi bareng kalian…"

"Bintang tamu? Emang siapa?" tanya Renji.

"Oke, silahkan masuk…" Urahara mempersilahkan seorang tamu bintang besar nan terkenal, kayaknya. –Indra Birowo version-

"Hah…?" Ichi langsung cengo. "WHATS?! KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-KA-(weleh… cape nulisnya)KAMU!!"

"Idih, apaan sih. Urahara, orang ini gak sopan banget!" Ichigo langsung sweatdrop bin lemes ngeliat cewek itu bertingkah… well, kecewek-cewekan banget.

_Anak dekil ini ngapain di sini?!_

**Bersambung…**

**Tokek:** Solly, udah dulu ha… owe udah ngantuk, lu olang kalo udah baca ini panpik halap segela lepiu (review maksudnya) haa… lepiu lu olang bakal owe bacain di next chappie… Dadah! –tokekhongkongversion-

_**REVIEW PLEASE…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ "Inilah kelemahan Kubo-sensei… alur ceritanya selalu bisa saya curi… WUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!"

_Kubo-sensei:_ "dasar wong edan…" –tiba2 naik darah- "Maling!!!! Maliiing!!!!!!!!! Pak petugas! Ada yang maling alur cerita!!"

_Pak Petugas: _"Mang kenapa? Alur cerita _aja_ di maling kok sewot..???"

Kubo-sensei: -berhenti jadi komikus-

_Disclaimer: I'm The Winnah! Yes!! –cling cling-_

A/N: O genki desuka! Minna? Sore de wa… ehem… ini lha chapter kedua. Maaf, apdetnya sangat-sangatlah telat. Yah, maklum sibuk sih… (sibuk ngibulin orang)

Langsung saja iaph..

**Chapter TWO**

**The Show?**

_Anak dekil ini ngapain di sini?!_

"Idih, ngapain sih lu liat-liat?" kata cewek itu sok, "Urahara, gak bisa cari yang lebih baik apa?"

"Wah, maaf. Cuma mereka yang tersisa, hehehe…"

_Apa-apaan dengan kata 'tersisa' itu… _batin Ichigo.

"Huh, ya sudah," kata cewek itu. Sementara yang lain terpukau dengan kehadiran artis idola lebih dari 100.000 (sakit)jiwa ini, Ichigo sebaliknya. Ia merasa kurang nyaman –malah sebel- dengan kehadiran orang dekil ini.

"Heh, Rukia!! Jangan sok ya! Kamu itu cuma bintang tamu di sini! Kita yang punya acara tahu! Tempe!" sebal Ichigo.

"Emang gw peduliin? Dasar orang rendahan!" Hina Rukia. Aduh… sampe segitu-gitunya… kenapa gak sekalian bilang orang miskin???

"Sialan kau!" kata Ichigo bersiap menyerang, "Tahan gw! Tahan gw!" yang lain pun pada menahan dia.

"Ichigo," panggil Urahara tiba-tiba, "Kau jangan begitu padanya… Ayahnya itu produser kita, yaitu Kuchiki Byakuya. Jadi bersikap hormatlah kamu sama dia," jelas Urahara meminta.

"Hmph.." sewot Rukia.

"Bya-Byakuya???" tanya Ichigo. "Dia…?" _ayahnya???_

--sementara itu Kuchiki Production—

"Ha-ha-ha-… han…!"

"Hantu? Hansip? Hancur? Hakim? Hamil…?" kata sekretaris, sekaligus istrinya, Hisana.

"HAAAAAAATSCCCHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bersin Byakuya pun menggelegar. Kantor Byakuya hancur berantakan.

"Makanya boss! Minum Konidin dong!!!!!!!!"

"Wah… gawat, apa Rukia udah nemuin calon suami, yak?"

"Kok nanyanya gitu honey? (tadi boss sekarang honey?)"

Byakuya geleng-geleng ajep-ajep, "Yah… firasat seorang ayah kali ya…"

Hisana sigh.

--back to Ichigo side's—

"Sialan, sombong banget sih lo!" geram Ichigo.

"All right on the position, the show will be on air three minute!" seru seorang koordinator acara. Halah sok inggris!! Sehari-harinya juga basa betawi!!! –author sewot karna gak bisa basa inggris-

"Ho-hoy..!" seru Ichigo panik, _tampil kayak gimana nih? Gw gak tahu!_

"Ok!" semangat Urahara, "kalian ke posisi, lagu pertama _interlude _nya, kamu – Ichigo yang tampil duluan dengan Rukia-san… Baru dilanjutin ke lagu dari album kita yang baru judulnya Kaze Ga Fuu!"

Ichigo cengo setengah mati. _Gile!! Lagu apaan tuh! Gw kan gak tau!!_

_--Inner:--_

_Zimmer: Ehem… -poke2x bahu Ichigo-_

_Ichi: -nengok- Huhuuhuuu.. u kejam2 amat sih jadi author?! –nangis guling2 bantal-_

_Zimmer: Ehem, justru di sini gw sebagai malaikat penolong loe! Gw bakal bantu elo! Loe gak usah mikirin lagunya, gw bantuin… U cukup ngikutin ceritanya deh!_

_Ichi: Huaaaa!!! Makasih!!!_

_Zimmer: Cup… cup…_

_--Real World - The Show—_

Layar telah dibuka. Tampaklah dua orang menggunakan topeng pada wajahnya, berdansa di atas panggung.

Narrator: Sang Pangeran dan Sang Putri berdansa pada suatu malam di sebuah kerajaan nan megah dan indah. Malam itu, adalah malam di mana mereka menentukan kisah cinta berlalu. Hiruk pikuk dansa, membawa mereka melangkah ke luar istana. Sang pangeran menggenggam tangan lembut sang putri. Dekat, dan sangat dekat, angin membawa mereka dalam drama melodi kecupan dua bibir.

**(WARNING)Pada kenyataannya…**

**Narrator: Sang Pangeran dan Sang Putri berdansa pada suatu malam di sebuah kerajaan nan megah dan indah.**

"Oy, setan, gw kudu dansa ama orang cebol?" tanya Ichigo marah-marah ke Urahara. Urahara hanya melambaikan tangan ke atas ke bawah tanda ngusir…

"Heh! cebol masih lebih baik daripada punya kepala gak jelas. Warnanya ngejreng oren, tapi isinya otak segede plankton!" ledek Rukia gak mau kalah. Ichigo menahan amarah. _Belum pernah dibeuceuk-beuceuk ya, neng… _(A/N: Tau dibeuceuk-beuceuk? Mau tahu? Gampang kok, kepala kamu aja di jedukkin ke tembok…)

Mereka berdua kepaksa berdansa. Kaki Ichigo 5 kali keinjek. Kepala Rukia 5 kali KEjitak, eh bukan, DIjitak. Satu kali bonus, karena sedang promosi, jadi totalnya 6 kali.

**Narrator:****Malam itu, adalah malam di mana mereka menentukan kisah cinta berlalu. **

"Jitak orang pake bonus segala!" bisik Rukia. Coz, di atas panggung, dia gak mau imagenya rusak.

"Mau jadi delapan kali???!!!"

"Rambut gw rusak, MONYET!"

"SETAN!" teriak Ichigo. Tapi karena masih ketutup sama suara soundtrack jadi gak kedengeran penonton. Saya? Saya punya sonar paling mutahir… (daya imajinasi).

"Sebenernye lu cewek apa bukan sih?"

"Bukan! Gw," -jeda- "BANCI!!"

"Oh…"

"Bukan 'Oh', BANCI!!!"

"Wait, kok, kedengeran kayaknya lu ngatain gw banci???!!!"

"Bagus kalo ngerasa…"

"Brengsek…"

**Narrator: Hiruk pikuk dansa, membawa mereka melangkah ke luar istana. Sang pangeran menggenggam tangan lembut sang putri.**

_Kretekk… kretekk…_

"Brengsek! Lu kira genggam apaan kenceng banget?!" seru Rukia kesal.

_Kretekk… kretekk… _"Sakit, kepala bensol!!! DOGOL LU!! Lahir dimana sih?! kok bego-bego amat??!!!"

Ichigo: senyum kemenangan.

"Rasain tuh remesan tangan gue…"

**Narator: Dekat, dan sangat dekat, angin membawa mereka dalam drama melodi kecupan dua bibir. **

"Whats?! Ciuman maksud loe?!" tanya Ichigo panik, marah-marah gak jelas sama narator. Narator hanya sweatdrop dibelakang panggung.

"Shit… it's a deep of a shit…" kata Ichigo memaki.

Rukia yang gak mau imagenya rusak, lagian dia merupakan artis terkenal, dia udah biasa main peran cipokan. Senangnya jadi Ichigo… . –nasib author yg kurang ganteng-

Rukia karena kepaksa (ehem, sangat perlu diingat KEPAKSA), dia menutup matanya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Ichigo.

Ichigo yang salting begitu melihat Rukia udah siap 'menyerang', terpaksa ikut main peran. Dia pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Rukia. Dan, ternyata… pemirsa! Pemain kesebelasan Ichigo dan pemain kesebelasan Rukia saling mencetak GOOOLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –reporter bola nyasar panggung-

Layar ditutup yang diiringi tepuk tangan penonton sebagai penampilan pembuka 'The Black Butterfly' selama lima menit.

--Selama lima menit di belakang panggung—

"HOEEEKKKK!!!" seru Rukia dan Ichigo sambil melemparkan diri ke belakang dan berjauhan, sambil muntah-muntah gak jelas. Muna nie…

"Wah, _omedeto…_" seru Urahara kipas2 memberi selamat sekalian semangat.

_Omedeto nenek loe ganti kulit…_ batin Ichigo sangking keselnya.

_Semua ini demi reputasiku… huhuhuhuuu… _batin Rukia.

"Woy! Ichigo! Jangan banyak cingcot! Ambil gitar loe!!" seru Toushirou mengingatkan. Karena memang Ichigo rada-rada _kabeutrik otakna_…

Ichigo pun mengambil gitarnya, kebetulan ia di posisi melodis. Ia pun berpikir, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi…

--layar kembali dibuka—

**The Black Butterfly** memainkan lagu pertama dengan Toshiro yang berduet bersama Rukia. Lagu pertama yang dinyanyikan adalah lagu **B with U** (A/N: lagu ini adalah lagu copyright Aqua Timez pada album Dareka No Chijou E, tapi karena ini fanfic, ceritanya lagu ini milik mereka… -maaf atas pemberitahuan panjang dan tak penting ini, terima kasih-). Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan malam itu, adalah lagu romans semua. Karena saat itu, acara mereka beri tema: "Flame of Love".

Lagu berikut dinyanyikan dengan hanya diiringi oleh gitar akustik (yang dimainkan oleh Toushiro) sementara yang lain sebagai back sound (MUAHAHAHAHA!! Ichigo, Grimmjaw, Renji, en Ikakku jadi Back Sound Group!!!!!!!!!!! HUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!).

(intro by Toushiro)

**(Toshiro):** Naze to mo shirazu itsu to mo wakarazu  
unmei to yoberu hodo oogesa demo naku  
tanchou ni susumu mainichi no  
tochuu de fuwari to maiorita

**(Rukia):** muzukashii tetsugakusho nanka yori  
daisuki na hito no ichibyou no egao de  
kitto hito wa tsuyoku nareru no deshou ne  
kimi to iru to sou omoeru yo  
be with you, sore wa forever owaru koto naku

**(Together (all personil)):** i close my eyes, think about you everyday  
i need you, i love you, i need you, i love you  
sore wa you & i forever love…

**(Toshiro):**Kenka wo shita hi no yoru wa  
itsumo yori mijikai kisu wo shita  
gomen ne wo iitakute demo ienakute  
sukoshi dake hanarete nemuru  
bokutachi wa tsuyogari dakedo

**(Rukia):**kitto ai ni bukiyou na futari dakedo  
itsumademo issho ni irareru sa  
fushigi to boku ni wa wakaru  
saa te wo tsunai de nemurou

**(Toshiro and Rukia):** be with you, sore wa forever owaru koto naku

**(Together (all personil)):** i close my eyes, think about you everyday

**(Rukia):** Ano kenka wo shita hi no yoru mo  
shizen to nakanaori dekita asa mo

**(Together (all personil)):** i close my eyes, think about you everyday  
i need you, i love you, i need you, i love you  
sore wa, you & i forever love… la.. la.. la..

Dalem ati Ichigo saat tampil: _untung gw tau tuh lagu… brengsek, terkutuk lah yang bikin panpik inih..!_

Dalem ati author saat menonton penampilan The Black Butterfly "Flame of Love": _untung gw bikin panpik inih… ter ridhoi lah orang-orang yang bikin panpik Bleach dan yang mereview ceritakuh…! Ku.. Ku.. Ku.. –ketawa ala Keroro Gunso-_

Penampilan yang kedua, mereka menyanyikan lagu Hikari No Rock (A/N: by Sambomaster, Ost Bleach The Movie 2: The Diamond Dust Rebellion) dibawakan oleh Toshiro duet dengan Ichigo yang sambil membawa gitar.

(intro by Ichigo (melodies), dilanjutkan Ikakku (drummer) dan Grimmjaw (bass). Renji disuruh ngelamun dulu sama author.)

**[Toshiro]** Kake chigaeta botan dake hazushite mo

Bokura wa nani mo kawaranai darou?

Bokura wa zutto koko de yume dake wo mite

Nani mo shinai hodo doji ja nai no sa

**[Ichigo]** Itsuka no boku wa sutetai no?

Anata no koto dakishimetetai no

Yokubou wa kono joumyaku wo nagare dashiteiku

**[Together]** Baby Baby I Love You…

Shounen Shoujo!

Seishun Bakusou!

Kimi no koto dake kangaesasete okura!

**[Ichigo]** Ima made kimi ga naita koto

Hanikanda kotoba de hanashite yo

Makkuro na kokoro no yami o shiro ni someteku

**[Toshiro]** Itsuka wa shinu to kimatte mo

Anata no koto wasurerare nai no

Yokubou ga kono joumyaku wo kuzure ochiteiku

**[together]** Baby I Love You

Baby I Love You

Kuzure ochiteiku namida wo nagasu

Asa made odoru koi wo shiteiku

Sementara anak-anak (gila) kita nyanyi, nyok kita nengok ke bangku penonton. Di situ ada saya bersama teman2 Bleach menikmati pertunjukkan sambil cengar-cengir ngomongin personil grup band. Tapi teman-teman saya ituh cewek semuah, karena saya cowok sendiri, saya Cuma sebagai pendengar… (haha, ga penting yah).

"Wah! Mereka 'ntu keren banget!" kata salah seorang temen saya yang berambut blondy dan berdada besar –author mimisan-, yang sering kita panggil Rangi-chan atau Rangiku-san.

"Betul!!" kata Yachiru membenarkan.

"E-eh?? Be-benarkah..? menurutku tidak begitu…" kata Hinamori dengan malu-malu.

"Ahhhh, itu karena Momo-chan hanya seneng sama vokalisnya kan… Ayuoh ngaku!" seru Rangiku-san lagi.

"E-enggak!!" Hinamori menggelengkan kepalanya disertai dengan pipinya yang merah seperti cabe keriting, eh cabe keriting mahal, seperti cabe rebonding.

"Kalo enggak kenapa pipimu merah coba!!" nyaring Yachiru. Uhhh, benci deh! ama suara nih anak, nyaring banget suaranya! Pengen ngebabuk! –dipelototin mas satpam bernama Kenpachi- maaf mas… Cuma mau ngelus kepalanya aja kok… -mas satpam senyum-.

Tak terasa, konser pun berakhir. Saat kami akan hendak meninggalkan gedung pertunjukan, Hinamori memanggil Rangiku dengan lembut, tapi dengan nada khawatir menggenggam erat sebuah Handphone di tangannya. Kulihat sekilas, tangannya gemetar.

"Rangiku-chan… gi-gimana nih???" tanyanya gugup.

"Apa?" Rangiku bingung dengan kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan Hinamori secara tiba-tiba itu. "Kenapa HP mu?" tanyanya karena merasa yakin ada hubungannya dengan HP yang sedang Hinamori genggam.

Hinamori enggan menunjukkannya, akhirnya Rangiku merebut HP tersebut. Terlihat di layar HP,

_Shirou-chan's calling…_

"Apa…?"

xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx

Tsuzukeyou… (translate: bersumbang –translater langsung dipecat author karna salah tafsir-)

_**Ashoudan-sama note:**_ Sore de wa… saya mengumumkan bahwa saya akan vakuum sementara hingga 3 sampai 5 bulan ke depan. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada yang kecewa dan sering kali mempertanyakan mengenai kehilangan saya yang mungkin di antara anda sekalian ada yang sudah mencari saya di berbagai tempat (di toilet, di bak mandi, di ember, ato mungkin di balik bantal). Kesimpulannya Fanfic-fanfic saya akan berhenti dulu walau mungkin akan mengecewakan.

_**Catatan tambahan Ashoudan-sama: **_Bagi yang bersedia menyumbangkan do'anya, silahkan mendo'akan agar saya lulus UJIAN NASIONAL tahun ini. Tentunya dengan NEM yang paling baik (36 ke atas deh). Terima Kasih atas perhatiannya, wish you have a nice day…

_**+JANGAN LUPA REVIEW…+**_


End file.
